wikiabvfandomcom-20200213-history
9Go!
9Go! is an Australian free-to-air digital television multichannel, which was launched by the Nine Network on 9 August 2009. It is a youthful channel that offers a mix of comedy, reality, general entertainment, movies, animation and drama aimed at people between the ages of 4 to 18. Programming Original plans for 9Go! suggested it would consist of a mix of entertainment and lifestyle programming (this rule wasn't featured until the launch of future Female-oriented HD channel GEM in 2010). However, this branding was replaced by a youth-orientated light-entertainment channel instead. 9Go!'s programming is generally structured under nightly themed blocks, which consists of comedy on Sunday, all new reality shows on Tuesday, sci-fi on Wednesday, female-skewed drama on Thursday (until the launch of GEM, when it was replaced by movies instead), and movies on Friday. Movies screen with "limited and brief commercial breaks". The schedule is designed not to cannibalise viewers from the main Nine channel. It was announced in June 2009 that the Nine Network had signed a $500 million deal with Warner Bros. to continue its current output deal for another five years from 2011 to 2015. The deal helped Nine retain existing content (including many television series and films), as well as providing new content for both its primary channel, GEM (launched in 2010) and 9Go!. The network also has ongoing content deals with Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, Columbia Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures, Paramount Pictures, and Universal Pictures, and has secured a new content partnership with MTV. On March 16, 2015, 9Go! started airing SpongeBob SquarePants every weekday afternoons ending Network Ten after 13 years. 9Go! has secured a new content with Nickelodeon as the current broadcast right, moving to the Nine Network as part of a deal with Paramount after a final broadcast on Eleven in 2014. Feature classic televisions broadcast on 9Go! are sourced from its studio-output deals, including Warner Bros. International Television, Cartoon Network, Boomerang, ViacomCBS International Media Networks, Paramount Home Media Distribution, MTV, Comedy Central, MTV, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Nickelodeon Animation Studio, NickToons, NBCUniversal Television Distribution, Sony Pictures Television International, The Pokémon Company International, 4Kids Entertainment, 4K Media, Studio 100 Animation, Disney Media Distribution. Other feature classic televisions broadcast which was share with each networks of 10 Peach, 10 Bold, and 9Go! are sourced from its studio-output deals, including ViacomCBS International Media Networks, Paramount Home Media Distribution, Warner Bros. International Television, and Sony Pictures Television. Other feature classic televisions broadcast which was share with each networks of 7flix, 7mate, and 9Go! are sourced from its studio-output deals, including Disney Media Distribution, Warner Bros. International Television, NBCUniversal International Television, and Sony Pictures Television International. Feature classic films broadcast on 9Go! are sourced from its studio-output deals, including Village Roadshow Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Warner Animation Group, DC Films, Amblin Entertainment, Lionsgate, The Weinstein Company, New Line Cinema, Regency Enterprises, DreamWorks Pictures, DreamWorks Animation, Universal Pictures, Illumination, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Dimension Films, Miramax Films, MGM Pictures, Screen Australia, Studio 100 Film, StudioCanal, Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Walt Disney Pictures, RKO Radio Pictures, Marvel Studios. Other feature classic films broadcast which was share with each networks of 7flix, 7mate, and 9Go! are sourced from its studio-output deals, including Walt Disney Pictures, RKO Radio Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Regency Enterprises, Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Warner Animation Group, DC Films, New Line Cinema, and Amblin Entertainment. Other feature classic films broadcast which was share with each networks of 10 Peach, 10 Bold, and 9Go! are sourced from its studio-output deals, including Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures, DC Films, New Line Cinema, Columbia Pictures, Miramax Films, Screen Australia, and Lionsgate. Leading up to the ad break, 9Go! airs replays of Nine's Newsbreak that air on the main Nine channel and from 9Gem. All newsbreaks are broadcast across any state. The NRL is shown on 9Go! in Melbourne, Adelaide, Perth and Tasmania on Friday nights when the cricket is scheduled on 9Gem. Current programming Adult Animation * Mike Tyson Mysteries Children's: ''Go! Kids'' * Adventure Time (repeats) * Alien TV (2019–present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (repeats) * Bakugan: Battle Planet * Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures * Barbie Dreamtopia * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Berry Bees (2019–present) * Beyblade Burst (2016–present) * Beyblade Burst Turbo * BrainBuzz * Classic Looney Tunes * Captain Flinn and the Pirate Dinosaurs * Clarence * Dumbotz * Fanshaw & Crudnut * Justice League Action * Kids' WB * Lego City (2019–present) * Lego City Adventures (repeats) * Lego Friends * Lego Jurassic World: The Secret Exhibit (2019–present) * Lego Nexo Knights * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Little Charmers * Littlest Pet Shop (repeats; shared with 10 Peach) * Mega Man: Fully Charged (repeats) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Nate is Late * The New Looney Tunes * Pokémon (Season 1–2 and 17–18 repeats, Season 20–present) * Polly Pocket * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel * Power Rangers Beast Morphers (2019–present) * Regular Show (repeats) * Rev & Roll * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * The Skinner Boys * Smashhdown! * Space Chickens in Space * Steven Universe (repeats) * Teen Titans Go! (repeats) * The Tom and Jerry Show * Thunderbirds * Thunderbirds Are Go (repeats; shared with ABC ME) * Transformers: Cyberverse (repeats) * Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy * Uncle Grandpa * We Bare Bears * Yu-Gi-Oh! (repeats) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V * Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Preschool * Hiccup & Sneeze * Kate & Mim-Mim (repeats) * PAW Patrol * Sunny Bunnies (2019–present) * Super Wings (2019–present) * Surprises! (repeats) * Teddies * Transformers: Rescue Bots (repeats) Comedy * The Big Bang Theory (repeats) * Mom (repeats) * Young Sheldon (repeats) Documentary * Driving Test (repeats) * South Beach Tow * Southern Justice * Mystery Diners Drama * Baywatch * Dawson's Creek (repeats) * ER * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * Sliders * Step Dave (repeats) * Xena: Warrior Princess Lifestyle * Surfing Australia TV Light Entertainment * BattleBots * Science of Stupid * Top Gear (repeats) Reality * Airplane Repo * American Ninja Warrior * Auction Hunters (repeats) * Best Ink * Can't Pay? We'll Take It Away! * Car SOS (repeats) * Cold Water Cowboys * Container Wars * Dance Moms (repeats, shared with 9Life) * Storage Hunters * South Beach Tow * Survivor WWE * Total Divas * WWE Raw * WWE Slam City * WWE Smackdown Upcoming programming * Live PD * Million Dollar Car Hunters * Alice-Miranda * Space Nova * Sonic X * Donkey Kong Country * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 series) * Avatar: The Last Airbender * The Loud House Former programming Adult Swim * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (repeats) * The Brak Show * China, IL * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (repeats) * Moral Orel * Rick and Morty * Robot Chicken * Squidbillies * The Venture Bros. Adult Animation * Father of the Pride * Mad (repeats) * South Park (Seasons 5–9, now on SBS Viceland) * Supernatural: The Animation (repeats) * Watchmen: Motion Comic Children's: ''Go! Kids'' * Animaniacs (Season 1 only) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Ben 10 (2005 series) (repeats) * Ben 10 (2016) * Ben 10: Alien Force (repeats) * Ben 10: Omniverse * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (repeats) * Beware the Batman (repeats) * Buzz Bumble (2014–17) * Camp Lazlo * Class of 3000 * Creature Mania (2018) * Crunch Time (2016–18) * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (2013-19, moved to ABC ME) * Dennis and Gnasher (2009 series) (2013–17, moved to ABC ME) * Digimon Fusion (Season 1 only) * Dogstar (2013–15) * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Firehouse Tales * Flash and Dash * Flea Bitten (2013–14) * The Flintstones * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Generator Rex * Green Lantern: The Animated Series (repeats) * Heidi (repeats) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Season 3 repeats) * The Jetsons * Josie and the Pussycats * Justice League Unlimited * Kitchen Whiz (2013–16) * Krypto the Super Dog * Legion of Super Heroes * Lego Marvel Super Heroes * Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own * Loonatics Unleashed * The Looney Tunes Show (repeats) * Marine Boy * Marvel's Avengers Assemble (2019) (Now on Disney+) * Max Steel (repeats) * Monsuno * Most Extreme Alien Planet Earth (2017) * Move It (2014–18) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Over the Garden Wall * Pinky and the Brain * Pirate Express (2015-19) * Power Rangers Super Megaforce (repeats) * Power Rangers Dino Super Charge * Power Rangers Super Samurai (repeats) * The Powerpuff Girls * Pyramid (repeats) * Rabbids Invasion (repeats) * Regal Academy * Robotomy (repeats) * Robocar Poli (repeats) * The All-New Scooby-Doo Show (repeats) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (repeats) * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * The Smurfs * Sonic Boom * SpongeBob SquarePants (repeats) * Squirrel Boy * Star Wars Rebels (Season 4 only; 2019) (Now on Disney+) * Sym-Bionic Titan * Tamagotchi! (repeats, 2010–14) * Tangled: The Series (2019) (Now on Disney+) * Teen Titans (repeats) * Tom and Jerry Tales * Turning Mecard (repeats) * Wacky Races * Wild Kratts * Winx Club * Xiaolin Showdown * Yo-Kai Watch37 * Young Justice * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (repeats) Preschool * Hi-5 (2012, 2017–18) * Imagination Train * The Lion Guard (Season 2 only; 2019) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2019) * Puppy Dog Pals (2019) * Sofia the First (Season 4 only; 2019) * Vampirina (2019) * William & Sparkles' Magical Tales * Yamba's Playtime Comedy * 2 Broke Girls (repeats, Now on 10 Peach) * Aliens in America * Anger Management (repeats) * Bad Robots * Bewitched (moved to 7flix) * Big School * Blackadder * Community (repeats, moved to ABC Comedy) * Curb Your Enthusiasm * Frasier (Now on 10 Peach) * Friends (repeats, Now on 10 Peach) * Get Smart (moved to 10 Bold) * Green Acres * Ground Floor (repeats) * Hellcats * I Dream of Jeannie (moved to 7flix) * Just Shoot Me! (moved to 7flix) * Kevin Can Wait (repeats) * The King of Queens (Now on 10 Peach) * Little Britain (repeats) * Mad About You * Married... with Children (moved to 7flix) * The Middle (repeats; Moved to 10 Peach) * Mike & Molly (Now on 10 Peach) * The Nanny * The New Adventures of Old Christine * The Partridge Family * Privileged * Reno 911! (moved to SBS 2) * Seinfeld (moved to 7mate, later 7flix, then 10 Peach) * Spin City * Step Dave * Suburgatory (repeats) * Sullivan and Son * Super Fun Night (repeats) * Two and a Half Men (repeats, Now on 10 Peach) * Weeds Documentary * The Crew Drama * Almost Human * Arrow (Season 2 repeats, new Season 3 episodes) * The Avengers (moved to Nine and 9Gem) * Bonanza * Charlie's Angels (Moved to 7mate) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * CSI: Miami (moved to 10 Bold) * CSI: NY (moved to 10 Bold) * Dante's Cove * Drop Dead Diva (moved to 7TWO) * The Dukes of Hazzard (moved to 7TWO) * Eastwick * The Following (repeats) * Fringe * Gossip Girl * Gotham (moved to Foxtel Networks) * iZombie (Season 1 only, moved to Stan) * The Last Ship * Lost in Space * Moonlight * New Amsterdam * Nikita (repeats) * Nip/Tuck * The Originals (Seasons 1–2) * Pretty Little Liars (Season 1) * Primeval * Stalker * Star Trek: The Original Series (Season 1) * Starsky & Hutch * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles * Unnatural History * V'' (Season 2) * ''The Vampire Diaries * The Wire (Season 5) Lifestyle * Fishing Australia (Now on Ten) Light Entertainment * The ARIA Music Show * Australia's Funniest Home Videos (includes Daily Edition) * Balls of Steel Australia * The Cube * The Darren Sanders Show (repeats) * Eclipse Music TV * The Ellen DeGeneres Show (Nine encore) * Extra * GO! Surround Sound (repeats) * ManSpace * Oh Sit! * Top Gear Australia * Top Gear US * Total Wipeout UK (repeats, moved to ABC ME) * Wipeout USA (Season 1–3 repeats, moved to 7mate) Factual * Fugitive: Black Ops * Police Ten 7 * RBT (repeats) Anthology * The Wonderful World of Disney (2019) Reality * 16 and Pregnant * Australian Ninja Warrior (Episode 1-3, Nine encore) * The Bachelor U.S * Bachelor Pad * The Bachelette U.S * Big Brother (Nine encore) * The Block (Nine encore) * The Block New Zealand * Bridezillas * Britain's Got Talent * Cops Uncut * Dance Your Ass Off * Deepwater (repeats) * Dog and Beth: On the Hunt (Season 1) * Dog the Bounty Hunter * Ghost Town Gold * The Great Australian Bake Off (repeats) * Meet the Hockers * MTV Cribs * MTV Cribs UK * Neighbours at War (Moved to 7TWO) * The NRL Rookie * Speeders * Sun, Sex and Suspicious Parents * Survivor (Seasons 17 (Gabon), 18 (Tocantins) and 26 (Caramoan) to 32 (Koh Rong)) * Tattoo Fixers * Teen Mom * Tool Academy * The Voice Australia (Nine encore) * The Voice US * Wife Swap USA Sport NRL matches were shown on 9Go! on Friday nights if the cricket was scheduled on 9Gem in Victoria, Tasmania, South Australia and Western Australia. 9Go! also broadcast the 2015 Liverpool FC tour matches against Brisbane Roar and Adelaide United. The NBL was broadcast on 9Go! on Sundays if the cricket was scheduled on 9Gem. On August 16, 2017 it was announced that WWE programming including Monday Night Raw and Smackdown Live would air every week on the channel in a reduced 1 hour format. Raw airs on Thursdays at 11PM and Smackdown Live airs following the Friday Night Movie. Category:Australian television networks